The present invention pertains to a multi-unit storage cabinet composed of a stack of similar shell-like sections adapted to be stacked in series of indeterminate height, said sections respectively receiving storage drawers in slidable fashion, especially, but without restriction thereto, adapted to contain sets of artifical teeth or other objects of low profile or of a flat nature. Readily connectable means are provided to secure the successive sections into connected relationship.
The idea of providing a plurality of similar, relatively flat sections of storage-type containers disposed in stacked relationship and secured together is broadly old. Prior examples of devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,801 to Carpenter et al, dated Jan. 14, 1969; 3,974,898 to Tullis, dated Aug. 17, 1976; and 4,129,347 to Godtschalck, dated Dec. 12, 1978.
It also is old to form similar receptable-type units which are adapted to be stacked in vertical relationship and provided with a base member and a top cover, including means to assemble the stack and secure the similar flat sections or layers in such stacked relationship, the individual members of the stack having open faces for the reception of articles, such as tape recordings and films. Such a structure comprises the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,879 to Priest, dated Sept. 22, 1970.
Still another type of structure formed from similar flat panels having downward extending legs at the corners and arranged in vertically stacked relationship to comprise articles of furniture of different types, including the support of similar drawers of slidable nature, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,460 to Weidt, dated Nov. 12, 1974.
The multi-unit storage cabinet comprising the present invention has both structural differences from such aforementioned prior devices and utilitarian features not found in such prior art and of a highly useful nature. Details thereof are set forth below.